Best thing I ever had
by mihaelak22
Summary: Hermione and Ron have the life every couple wants but something always goes wrong. Go ahead and read to see what goes wrong with their family and how they handle it.


**Ronald's point of view**

I felt like my head was about to explode. I just couldn't handle the sadness in Hermione's eyes. You're probably wondering what was going on. In a few words me and Hermione got married three years ago, we bought cute little house in London. We had amazing live and everything was fine. But for a couple of months we were trying. You know what I am talking about. We were trying to have kids. But it just didn't work out at all. Hermione was pregnant once but she had miscarriage and that was an enourmous emotional damage for her after all that she suffered just a couple of years ago. Something you don't know is that after the war ended and all was fine we went to the muggle hospital so she can get treated correctly with medicine and there they told us that it might be impossible for her to get pregnant ever. She cried for nights. My heart just broke into million pieces when I heard that from the doctor but we managed to get through it and when she got pregnant she was happy as never before but then she lost it and she just had some kind of a breakdown.

For the past couple of months she has been doing good but my concern is that the problem could be with me. I was scared that I couldn't give her what she wanted and what she needed. I was scared she might find what she wanted somewhere else. But then something happened. Something that changed my life entirely. It happened a few weeks ago. I was with my dad in my parents' house garage and we were talking and trying to repair one really old radio that was actually unable to be repaired in any kind of way.

"What is it, son?" he said. Probably he noticed that I was somewhere else in my mind.

"What do you mean dad?"

"C'mon you know you can tell your old man what is on your mind" he encouraged me with a little smile and that was all I needed at the time- someone to encourage me to talk about it. Yes I could always tell Harry what was going on with me but I was keeping it for myself. I wanted to deal with it without anyone else.

"It's about Hermione dad" I said putting a little button on the empty place in the radio.

"Is everything with you two okay?"

"Yes it is but...you know how Hermione had a miscarriage a few months ago."

"Yes. Is she pregnant again? That is great son" he said obviously happy.

"No dad. She is not pregnant and that's the problem. We have been trying to have kids for months and nothing worked out. I am afraid that if I can't give her what she wants she will leave me and get it from somebody else. That single thought scares me to death dad." I was on the edge to start crying uncontrolably. I looked down at my wedding ring.

"Oh son. Don't worry about that. Hermione grew up before my eyes as well as you and Harry. I know her as my own daughter. She will never leave you for this. She loves you, Ron. That is what I know for sure. She does love you and if you can't have kids you can still be together. Everyone can read in her eyes that you make her happy."

This little speech my dad gave me actually worked. It made me think that we could get through that. I mean we knew each other for ages and we loved each other for ages, too. It wasn't that impossible to have the life we wanted without kids around us but still the sadness in her eyes drove me crazy everytime she looked at me.

When we married we imagened everything in a whole different way. We thought that we would have a lot of kids and we will send them to Hogwarts where me and her first met. But it seemed that it wasn't gonna be this easy. I had a little bit jelous when Ginny told us she was pregnant. She is now six months pregnant and we found out that she and Harry are having a baby boy. That night when Ginny told us she was pregnant Hermione cried all night long and I did too.

I just wonder if she didn't met me that first year of Hogwards would she still marry me. If we met in different time and place and she did not got into trouble like me every single day would she still love me as much as now? Those thoughts made me miserable sometimes but I was her husband. I had to be strong for her so she would know she had someone to go to when she is sad. Someone who loved her more that Ginny who actually became like her own sister.

"Ron did you hear me?" my dad made me go out of my trance. I didn't hear a word from what he said.

"No dad, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said that Marlene from the Ministry told me her sister and her husband adopted a little baby girl. Her sister is living in the muggle world as you and Hermione. I don't know what adoption means but she told me that is something like having a baby that is not yours but you raise it as your own."

Dad was right. We knew about the adoption thing but we never considered it as an option. It could help. Of course the child wouldn't be ours but that won't stop us from loving it as our own. It would call me daddy and it would call Hermione mommy. I was just about to tell my dad that is great option, that we never thought of it but we heard a scream from the house. We both threw everything we were holding and ran up to the house and stormed in to the kitchen.

Harry came from the living room as well. Ginny was sitting on the table eating cake, mom was cooking and George was reading a book called 'How to make our family comedy masters?'.

"What is going on here?" dad asked. My mom just raised her shoulders and looked at us .

Then Hermione came into the room holding one white stick. She had smile from ear to ear. She was crying. I haven't seen her this happy for a long time.

"Hermione are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ron..." she ran up to me and kissed me " I am pregnant. I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby" she kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and swept off her feat and spined around. Everyone started cheering and congradulating us. I started crying as well. It was the best moment of my life.

From that day on we have been decorating the baby's room and trying to figure out cute names for boy and girl. When I look back all of the moments we had are nothing compared to that. The time when we fought that troll or when we went into the chamber of secrets, when we stood face to face with the werewolf Lupin and Grim, when we went to that stupid Yulle ball or when we made the Dumbuldor's army and fought against the dark magic, when I got into the quiddich team or when we won the war. Nothing of what we had been through can ever compare to that moment. Never!


End file.
